


Fool For Love

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he kisses her, she hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For Love

The first time he kisses her, she hates him. It's hard and fast, over almost before she knows what happened.

The second time, it's softer, slower, filled with apology and regret and more things than they could ever say.

She remembers the fifth time, because that's the time her father caught them. They should never have been at her house, it was stupid, but things had gone beyond reason by then.

The seventh time, they do more than just kiss, and Veronica tries to hate herself afterwards.

The last time he kisses her, she tells herself she's not in love.


End file.
